djangounchainedfandomcom-20200215-history
Broomhilda Von Shaft
|job = Former slave |allies = |enemies = |masters = *Unnamed German mistress *Old Man Carrucan *Calvin Candie *Stephen |slaves = |weapons = |status = Alive |died = |deathplace = |actor = Kerry Washington }}Broomhilda Von Shaft, also known as Hildi, is Django's wife and Calvin Candie's former slave. Biography Broomhilda Von Shaft is the wife of Django and the former slave of Calvin Candie. Her former masters were German. Therefore, they gave her a German name and taught her to speak the language. When she is bought by the Brittle brothers, she meets and marries Django. Together, they attempt an escape, but are found shortly after. They both receive an R-shaped burn in the cheek (R for runaway). Django witnesses Broomhilda's brutal whipping and begs for them to spare her and whip him instead. Afterwards, the Brittle Brothers decided to sell Django and Broomhilda separately. As Django begins his bounty-hunting journey, Broomhilda has been bought by Scotty Harmony, the son of a slave owner. The owners treat her kindly and accept as apart of the family. They soon come to love her and she becomes their favorite. One night, Scotty takes her out for a night on the town and they eventually end up at Calvin Candie's Cleopatra Club. The night turns into a card game between Scotty and Candie, at which the stakes, when they run out of money, become Candie's favorite slave Sheba vs. Broomhilda. After Candie produces a winning hand, Scotty calls him a cheater and Candie challenges him to a duel for besmirching his name in his own establishment. Scotty realizes his predicament: he can't go home without Broomhilda nor can he face his parents. He can't leave and Candie shoots him dead. After Candie kills him, he humiliates Broomhilda by whipping her in the middle of the streets while she's naked. Awhile after he brings her to Candie Land, she attempts to run away, resulting in a harsh, brutal punishment. She was put in the hotbox, a box used to punish misbehaving slaves. Anyone placed in the hot box will experience heat, dehydration, heat exhaustion, and even death. She was supposed to stay for 10 days (and presumably die), but Django and Schultz show up, and Schultz requests to see her. He tells Candie it's because Schultz is German and he would like to speak with someone in his native language. So Broomhilda is removed from the hot box in front of Django and Schultz (in a humiliating way). When Broomhilda is brought to Schultz's room, Django joins them and surprises her. Broomhilda faints. They assumingly revive her and brief of their plans to rescue her. Later, Broomhilda serves as a houseslave during the dinner attended by Candie, Django, and Schultz, among others. The head slave Stephen notices how Broomhilda and Django look at each other and surmises that they know each other. When Broomhilda returns to the kitchen, Stephen corners her and confronts her about knowing Django, which she fearfully denies. Stephen later informs Candie of his suspicions, which enrages Candie and causes him to threaten to bash Broomhilda's head in with a hammer unless Schultz acknowledges the rouse and agrees to pay $12,000 for Broomhilda's freedom, which he readily does. After the money is exchanged and the papers are signed, Schultz declares Broomhilda to be a free woman. However, Candie refuses to let Schultz and his party depart without a handshake. In disgust, Schultz shoots Candie with a hidden derringer, killing him instantly. Schultz is quickly killed by Candie's bodyguard, who in turn is killed by Django with his own gun. Broomhilda hides as a gunfight ensues between Candie's men and Django, with Django managing to kill almost all the men before running out of ammo. Stephen locates Broomhilda and tells Django that if he doesn't surrender, Broomhilda will die right then and there. Django surrenders and is tied upside down in the barn overnight, while Broomhilda is locked in a shed. The next day, Django is sent off to the mines to be worked to death. On the way, he convinces his captors that he's a bounty hunter, and will share the bounty he was (supposedly) sent to collect back at Candy Land if they let him go. Once he is released, however, he kills his captors, frees the other slaves, and rides back to Candy Land to save Broomhilda. It's nightfall when he arrives, and he goes right to the shed to release Broomhilda. Later, after Candie's party has returned from his funeral, Django appears in the bighouse, dismisses the remaining slaves (except Stephen), and kills the rest Candie's people, including his sister Lara. He shoots Stephen in both kneecaps and ignites a fuse as he leaves the house. Broomhilda is waiting for him at a distance with two horses, and they watch as the house explodes, then ride off into the night together. Trivia *As revealed by Quentin Tarantino during the 2012 Comic-Con panel, Broomhilda and Django are both the great-great-great-great grandparents of John Shaft, from the Shaft movie series. Category:Females Von Shaft Von Shaft Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines